


Divine Hands and Infernal Tools

by redundant_angel



Series: BT Tower Telephone Group I [10]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley Cannot Sit In Chairs Properly (Good Omens), Eventual Smut, Gentle Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Misunderstandings, Pining, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Touch-Starved Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redundant_angel/pseuds/redundant_angel
Summary: Crowley raised an eyebrow. “You want to give… me… a massage?”“I’m not an expert mind you, but I think I have the right touch for it.”  The angel grinned and wiggled his fingers.“Oh, you don’t have to do that."“Nonsense,” Aziraphale replied, completely untroubled. “I want to. I would do anything to help you feel better.”  The angel meticulously rolled up his sleeves to reveal well-muscled forearms that Crowley hadn’t seen in centuries and the demon had to stifle a whine deep in his throat.Oh, this was a very bad idea indeed.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: BT Tower Telephone Group I [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937917
Comments: 16
Kudos: 75





	Divine Hands and Infernal Tools

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Crowley's Shoebox of Pleasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649631) by [Scmnz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scmnz/pseuds/Scmnz). 



When Crowley didn’t arrive on time to pick him up for dinner, Aziraphale wasn’t concerned. Occasionally the demon got sidetracked and forgot about the time. But after an hour had gone by and he still didn’t show up, Aziraphale began to worry. Crowley didn’t answer his phone, so the angel decided he would pop by his flat to see what was going on.

“Crowley, dear, are you in there?”

“Aziraphale?” came the reply.

“Is everything okay? May I come in?”

There was a pause. “As long as you promise me you’re not going to laugh.”

“I promise, dear.” Aziraphale walked in to find Crowley lying flat on his back in the middle of the room. It looked like he was trying to take a nap. A very uncomfortable nap. “Goodness me. What are you doing on the floor?”

Crowley glanced in his direction, but otherwise didn’t move a muscle. “I think I hurt my back.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Why would I lie?” the demon snapped.

Aziraphale’s eyebrows knit together with concern as he approached his fallen friend. “How did this happen?”

“I don’t know,” Crowley hissed, clearly embarrassed. “All I did was try to get out of my chair.”

“Ah,” said Aziraphale, knowingly. “These old bodies aren’t quite what they used to be, I’m afraid.”

“Right, well, normally, when this happens, I revert back into a snake … you know... just to get the kinks out.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened. “I had no idea you could still change into a snake.”

“Course I can. It’s how I normally heal myself.”

“Well, then why haven’t you done so already?”

Crowley sighed. “I’m worried I’ll get stuck that way,” he admitted.

“Well, you can’t just lie here indefinitely,” Aziraphale countered. “We’ve already missed our dinner reservation, but if we’re lucky, we might be able to find somewhere to go for a nightcap. Here. Let me heal you.”

Crowley waved the angel off. “No. I don’t want to draw any unwanted attention with miracles performed in my flat. Just leave me here, I’ll be fine… eventually.”

“But, there must be something I can do to help you?" Aziraphale pouted. "Perhaps if I were to… give you a massage?”

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “You want to give… me… a massage?”

“I’m not an expert mind you, but I think I have the right touch for it.” The angel grinned and wiggled his fingers.

“Oh, you don’t have to do that,” Crowley replied, although the idea was now living rent-free inside his brain. Receiving a massage from Aziraphale would certainly be the most physical contact between them in centuries.

“Nonsense. I want to. I would do anything to help you feel better.” The angel meticulously rolled up his sleeves to reveal well-muscled forearms that Crowley hadn’t seen in centuries and the demon had to stifle a whine deep in his throat. Oh, this was a very bad idea indeed. 

“Erm, well... if you think it will help,” Crowley mumbled, his voice slightly cracking as he tried not to seem too eager.

“Wonderful! Now, i f you wouldn’t mind rolling over, dear…” 

Crowley turned onto his stomach so that he was lying prone on the cool floor. He felt the warmth of Aziraphale’s body as the angel sidling up beside him, and his heart immediately started pounding, his blood rushing to one area in particular.

“Now do try to relax,” Aziraphale told him soothingly. “I’ll go slow.”

The moment Crowley felt Aziraphale’s hands on his body, he moaned unexpectedly.

“Alright dear?” Aziraphale asked.

“What? Yes.”

“I barely touched you.”

“I know,” Crowley whispered. “Sorry.”

Aziraphale resumed his work, placing his strong hands softly but firmly on Crowley’s back and working his palms outward across Crowley’s shoulder blades. Although the massage had barely commenced, Crowley’s nerves were on fire with pleasure. He was suddenly grateful to be lying face down.

“You know, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered softly, “I’ve done this once or twice before, and both times, the gentleman I was giving the massage to was, well, partially disrobed...”

Crowley opened one yellow eye. “Who have you been giving massages to, angel?”

Aziraphale chuckled. “Oh, well. It was in Rome, quite a long time ago. The recipients seemed to really enjoy themselves.”

“That’s great,” Crowley muttered under his breath, not wanting to linger on the mental image of Aziraphale having such an effect on someone else. He snapped his fingers to get rid of his shirt and give Aziraphale what he wanted. 

“Thank you, my dear,” Aziraphale said after a moment. There was a tinge of desperation in his voice.

Crowley held his breath and awaited Aziraphale’s touch once more. Nothing happened.

“Crowley?”

“Angel.”

“Would you happen to have anything around here that I might use for massage oil? I think it might make for an... enhanced experience.”

“In my bedroom… on the nightstand,” Crowley said.

“I’ll be right back."

Crowley remained motionless on the floor. The thought of Aziraphale being in his bedroom for the first time, while he was stuck out here on the floor was almost too much for him to process at the moment.

“Did you find it?” Crowley asked when Aziraphale returned a few moments later.

“I did! I also found this delightful basket of massage implements near your bed.”

Crowley’s eyes flew wide open. “Massage implements?”

Aziraphale set a basket down on the floor beside Crowley's shoulder where he could see it.

“I can’t imagine using these on your own could have been easy,” Aziraphale interrupted as he rifled through the collection of vibrators and dildos that the demon had evidently left lying out in the open. “Why didn’t you tell me you were having back problems before? I could have come over and helped you if you’d only asked.”

“Angel, those aren’t…um," Crowley mumbled, completely flustered. "I mean- you're right, I should have asked."  He tried to wiggle back over but Aziraphale placed a gentle hand on his hip. 

"We're not finished, Crowley," Aziraphale said. "I was just getting started. Now lay still and relax. I'll take care of everything."


End file.
